Abysmal Twilight
by C-sa
Summary: I suck at this part. *New chapter*
1. Default Chapter

Disclaimer: I don't own any of these characters, so don't sue me, please? I really like what I have =)  
Hiya peoples! This is my first try at ever posting a fanfic/story I wrote so comments or constructive criticism are   
appreciated. BTW, sorry about the length. I wrote this in Senior English. However, if you would like to insult or flame   
me, I would prefer if you just hit the back button on the browser since that is what it is there for. Thank you. Let me   
know if I should bother continuing this...maybe I'll know where I want this story to head other than a dark romance   
fic. Laterz!  
--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Outside? Yes, I suppose it is dark outside. It is in here too. The blood is so red and sticky…I already feel sick,   
so sick. It is not my own blood, but a friend's. Why can't I do anything? Something tells me to scream cry, and beg for   
everything to be okay. I can't. Everything has just stopped while I am remaining a prisoner in my own mind. The abyss   
is so cold and dark…and I am alone. The cold always reminds me of all the despicable things that society or should I   
say humanity is capable of doing. Whenever it snowed I wanted to scream until my voice deserted me. I never did   
though. How could I? I -AM- the Perfect Soldier. I was raised knowing only the art of war. I have no name, only the   
code name Hiiro Yuy. Turning away from the bloody memory of my friends, I walk into the shadows seeing nothing   
but night and hearing only the steady drip of crimson.  
-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
So how was it? Please oh please tell me! I know, it's dark and if you like the other pilots, forgive me okay?   
Besides, I always end up killing off someone in my stories. That's just my style. Sorry about that.  
  
C-sa 


	2. Rain..Does it Hurt?

Disclaimer: We've already established they don't belong to me.  
  
This chapter basically Usagi only. Although I did find out it was difficult to twist her personality to fit dark without becoming OOC or losing that spark that simply made her Usagi. Now Hiiro on the on the other hand…*evil smirk* That's the fun part though ^_^ Therefore, it's not really dark, but more of bitter, vengeful, and a deeper fear. Anyway, if I was slow, sorry about that. I have a several projects due but Spring break is next week so maybe I'll have another chapter up! Yay! (Well, I would like to think it's a good thing.) I'm also trying to space this out so u guyz don't have to remember which sentence you were on. Par for course, I LOVED the reviews! Thank you all so much! : Wishing she could hug the reviewers: You all inspired me to continue. Love you all!   
-- C-sa  
  
~~ Indicates thought  
** Beginning of a flashback  
----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
~ The rain seems to cleanse the dirt away so easily. Too bad memories aren't dirt ~ Usagi thought   
bitterly as she turned away from the scene of rain drops running down the glass door leading out onto the   
balcony. With an irritated sigh, Usagi ran her hand through her waist-length golden hair pushing a few   
stray strands back into place before letting herself fall onto the couch. Stretching out, she stared at   
the ceiling letting her mind drift freely into the past of Sailor Moon, the senshi, and…Mamoru. At that   
thought, a low growl escaped as well as a harsh whisper of "God I hate that bastard."   
  
Actually, the senshi would never believe that I'm the Usagi they knew. I guess reality is a bitch. ~   
"Especially when you get slapped in the face, thrown down, and life doesn't give a shit", Usagi murmured   
while clenching her fist so tightly that she wasn't aware of the pain in her hand or the blood that had   
begun to trickle down.  
  
As if suddenly realizing that her anger had become self-destructive, Usagi quickly unclenched her   
fist and examined the damage that had been done. Deciding that her hand needed to be wrapped to stop the   
bleeding, she removed herself from the couch and padded to her bedroom opening the drawer of the nightstand   
looking for a roll of gauze. After finding it and wrapping the wound, she was about to place the gauze back   
into the drawer but dropped it to the floor as she saw the framed picture of Mamoru. Picking up the picture   
gingerly, she studied it calmly for a moment before anger, fear, and hate replaced the expression of calm.   
Her mind replaying the event leading up to where she was now, the gauze around her hand slowly changed from a   
pristine white to a stained red as the frame was gripped even tighter in her hand.  
  
------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
I know I'm going to get hurt by someone for the shortness ^_^* Oh well. It would be my fault. Guess what?!   
I already figured out what made her so bitter and what the flasback is going to be! I'll try and get it up   
on Spring Break. And as far as flames go, if you are really too immature to hit the back button, then please   
make sure you don't use caps and try to use correct punctuation as well as complete sentences. Fragments and   
incomplete thoughts are annoying and make it difficult to read your most likely pointless point. Thanks for   
your time and patience. I'll work on Hiiro's part some in the next chapter so don't worry!  
  
  
  



	3. Past over Mind

  
  
Gomen ne for not getting this out much sooner. It's the fact that my laziness, procrastination, finals, and graduation have been hindering me. Just to let everyone know, I like to explain things and go into detail so...I move slow. Also this part is basically flashback of Usagi's since I wanted to explain the OOC. Btw, I need some help on the Gundam Wing side since I know next to nothing about some characters I would like to use so any help would be appreciated. Also, to everyone who reviewed thank you so much! As usual, constructive criticism and reviews are greatly appreciated, as for flames, hit the back button or use proper grammar. Thank you. C-sa  
  
Discalimer: WE already established I don't own them. Damn.  
--------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
  
Walking to Mamoru's apartment, Usagi smiled to herself. He had called her earlier in the day telling her that he had a 'different' present for her 18th birthday. Taking off her shoes before stepping into the living room, Usagi quickly fixed her pigtails and closed the door softly behind her. Expecting to just see her Mamo-chan standing there   
Usagi gasped in shock at what met her sight. Beautiful white candles illuminated the room, and the creamy red-white roses only enhanced the effect. "Mamo-chan?" she called out quietly. "I'm right here Usako." Facing the direction that Mamoru's voice came from, she immediately felt something wasn't right when she saw Mamoru shirtless and walking towards her holding two small glasses of clear, sparkling wine. Trying to dismiss the feeling Usagi took a glass and drank the wine after toasting with her boyfriend.  
Several minutes later while chatting amiably with Mamoru, Usagi began to feeling slightly detached from her physical awareness and capability. Looking worriedly at Mamoru before she fell into a drug induced haze; her last sight was that of a smirking Chiba. Dimly aware of physical contact the fact that someone was touching her body did make it into her thoughts. ~ But who? I don't remember. Wait. Breaking? Glass?   
I-I remember! Iie! Yamete! YAMETE!! ~ Managing to force her eyes open, she noticed all that was left of her clothes was her undergarments with Mamoru pinning her down and already trying to unfasten her bra. Already screaming for help in her mind a sudden rush of adrenaline and fear drowned out the effects of the twilight drug allowing her to bring her fist up and into her assailant's stomach. Not missing the opportunity to possibly escape, she clumsily stumbled to her feet groping behind her to find something to support herself. "Kuso! You bitch," Mamoru snarled while slowly rising to his feet "I've waited over four years and you still act like some little childish angel!" Desperate now, she scanned the dresser behind her quickly for she could use to defend herself and keep a grip on. Finding only a calculus book, she grabbed it barely before Mamoru jerked her towards him with an obviously painful grip on her left wrist. "Onegai, let me go! You're hurting me, onegai!" she pleaded trying to loosen his grip to no avail.   
Realizing the drug he had given her earlier was hindering her physically, the fear inside split into betrayal, hurt, anger, hate, and for one instant, everything blended into the one emotion that drives people whose souls died a long time ago: revenge.   
However, that one moment was all she needed as the calculus book connected with the side of Mamoru's head sending him reeling to the floor. "Bitch", he mumbled before falling into the blissful world the catatonic frequented daily. Dropping the book carelessly to the floor, Usagi could feel the drugs effects returning with the absence of adrenaline. Barely managing to put on her shorts and shirt she shakily made her way to the door and slipped on the sandals waiting for her before half-tripping and half-running back to her apartment.  



End file.
